


Chuck E.'s in Love

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Chuck E.'s in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Chuck E.'s in Love

## Chuck E.'s in Love

#### by Ursula

Title: Chuck E.'s in Love  
Author: Ursula  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.squidge.org/terma/ursula/ursula.htm  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Rat B, Basement, The bedroom, where ever, let me know.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Dark Cherry suggested Chuck E Cheese as a place for Krycek's birthday. Hell, if I know why this didn't turn out to be humor. Thanks to Bertina for lightening quick beta reading.   
Time Frame: After Paperclip and before Piper Maru  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Krycek, Mulder, and Skinner are the creations of Chris Carter. I kidnapped them or rescued them, depending on point of view.  
Summary: 

* * *

"What could make a boy behave this way? He learn all of the lines, and every time he Don't stutter when he talk  
And it's true! It's true! He sure is acquired a cool and inspired sorta jazz when he walk Where's his jacket and his old blue jeans? If this ain't healthy is it some kinda clean? I think that Chuck E's in love  
Chuck E's in love" 

\--Ricki Lee Jones 

On the last night of the conference on serial killers, Assistant Director Walter Skinner received a call that Alex Krycek was incarcerated under a false name in the local jail. The speaker had an insinuating way of speaking and a husky voice as if he were a chain smoker. 

Mr. Skinner knew who the informant was of course, but he pretended to be oblivious. He thanked the man for his tip and lay down on his bed to think it over. He was lying flat on his back, with his ankles crossed, his arms behind his neck, his shirt buttons straining across his pectorals when Mulder pounced. 

Mulder. What can you say about Mulder? Caramel and cream, he's a caramel-flavored man with laughing hazel eyes when he's happy and bleak grayish ones when he's angry or sad. His hair is a million shades of glossy brown. His skin is like fresh cream, not the shit that comes out of cans, but rich, natural cream with its faintly golden overtones. Mulder melts in your mouth like butter. 

The whole wondrous man pounced on Walter Skinner and said in a voice glinting with humor, "Let's make love." 

"We could do that or we could go bust Alex Krycek's ass. He's in jail for running illegal fireworks." 

"What?" Mulder asked, frowning. He said, "All the charges were dropped, you know. How are we going to hold him?" 

"I don't know if we can hold him, but we can question him. I know I have some questions," Walter told him. 

"Yeah, me too," Mulder agreed. "Let's go." 

* * *

The jail took up half a city block, looming over the courthouse. It was across the street from an old building that housed the main branch library. The jail and the library said something about local values. The jail was much bigger and newer. 

The street facing the building was lined with bail bondsmen. Walter parked the rental car there. 

The jail was the only part of the complex open at this late hour. Just as they arrived at the front desk, Krycek came swaggering out, wearing tight black denim jeans, a black sleeveless tee shirt, and Doc Martins. A baseball cap with a firecracker beaded onto it was shoved on top of his long hair. Waiting until Krycek went out the door, Walter and Mulder smoothly flanked him. 

"Shit, how the hell did you find me?" Krycek asked. His green eyes searching for an escape. 

Grinning evilly, Mulder intoned, "We have our ways." 

"You can't hold me. All the charges you made were dropped for lack of evidence," said Krycek. He smirked back at Mulder. 

"You think so?" Walter questioned. "It appears that the smoking man is not pleased with you. What did you do? Betray him too or maybe you just used your teeth too much when you blew him. That was always a major fault you had." 

"You didn't used to complain. Not Mulder either," Alex said, tossing his head. "So what? Smoking-man got you by the ball these days? Hey, I don't work for him anymore. I suppose he has to get someone to do his bidding. How about you, Walter, you give him head?" 

An alley presented itself and Walter pulled the bastard into it, slamming him against the wall. He hit him three times in the belly and held him up as Krycek turned a rich purple color. Tears of pain ran down the sharp cheeks. Walter kept him on his feet, watching the show with a gloating expression. 

A few moments later as some uniformed police officers walked by, Mulder slipped an arm around the still wobbly Krycek and said, "Here now, Alex, let me give you a hand." 

One of the beefy cops stopped and asked, "What's the deal?" 

"My boyfriend here has asthma, but it's okay. I'm going to take him home and give him mouth to mouth," Mulder simpered. 

"God, they're everywhere," the younger cop remarked. 

His buddy just rolled his eyes and told him, "Just leave it, Lewis. He's trying to piss you off." 

Fondling one of Alex's round ass cheeks as he supported him, Mulder happily walked Krycek down the hill to the front of the building where they had parked the car. 

Walter took the wheel as Mulder pushed Krycek into the back seat. Their prisoner immediately huddled against the door, face turned away from them. 

"I'm going to search you now," Mulder droned, following suit. 

"You know I just got out of jail. What- you think I was carrying and they handed it to me and said have a nice day?" Alex muttered. 

"Maybe," Mulder sang out as he inserted his hand in the skin-tight pockets of the jeans. 

"Quit fucking feeling me up!" Alex snapped. 

"Oh, doesn't he like that anymore? Did our bad boy grow another cherry?" Mulder riffed. 

"You bastard," Krycek muttered. 

"Is that something you know for sure about, Alex? Am I a bastard?" Mulder asked. He extricated Krycek's wallet. Snapping a handcuff on Krycek's wrist, Mulder fastened him to his own arm. 

"Jack M'Naghten? What you are trying for a plea in advance?" Mulder asked, with a snort, reading from the driver's license. "June 22nd listed as a birthday. You listed that same one in your FBI file. That your real birthday, Alex?" 

"What's it to you?" Alex replied. "Want to give me a birthday spanking? You always liked spanking me, didn't you?" 

"Might be fun," Mulder agreed. "You know, Walter and I can do anything we like to you- rape you, kill you, paint you blue and dump you downtown." 

Krycek had the grace to look frightened. Mulder unbuckled his seat belt, straddled the man's lap, and knocked off the cap. Grasping a handful of hair, he assaulted the man's lips. The grunt of fright and pain yielded to a moan and the soft lips opened to him. Mulder raised Alex's tee shirt and caressed the firm belly, captured a nipple to play with it, rolling its pink crinkled bud until it stiffly peaked. He squeezed hard enough to make Krycek whimper. 

"I don't want this, Mulder, just leave me alone. I know you. You aren't a rapist," Krycek growled. 

"But it wouldn't be rape if you said yes," Mulder argued. 

A shuddering gasp and Alex rasped, "I know what you're doing. You're playing with me. I let you...fuck me and then you get off calling me a whore. I'm not going to let you hurt me that way." 

"I didn't know you could be hurt that way. Are you in love with me?" Mulder asked. The answer unexpectedly shone from Krycek's eyes. 

What else could make the boy behave this way? 

Abruptly, he rolled off Alex and slumped back in his seat. He licked his lips and said, "You taste like gun powder, Krycek. Whose father have you been shooting now?" 

"I didn't shoot your father. The gunpowder is fire works," Alex explained. "Didn't you check to see what I was in for? The local tribe makes a good amount of money selling fireworks that are illegal off the reservation. State prohibits anything bigger than a sparkler. They can't stop the Indians on reservation, but they bust the shipments when they can. I went up to the Swinomish reservation and picked up a load for a warehouse that is parked on my boss's trust land...that's like a piece of reservation in the middle of regular titled property. Only, the idiot that was the other driver ran a light just as we got to Tacoma. Police decided to check what we were hauling and, busted. Shit..." 

"What in hell is a trained assassin doing penny ante work like that?" Mulder asked. 

"God, Mulder, I'm not a trained assassin. Sorry to disappoint you. I was supposed to keep an eye on you just like Scully. I belonged to one of the old men who run the organization that is always messing with your head. He put me into play, planted me in the academy, and intended me to be a check and balance to you. Only Smoking Man decided he knew better. He freaked and decided you had to be controlled. Fucking idiot! I told him if he messed with Scully that it would just make you crazier. I could have done the job if he just left me alone. We would have been so busy investigating cases and screwing that you wouldn't have the time to mess with anything really dangerous," Krycek informed him. 

"You slimy creep," Mulder snapped. "What about Walter? Was that a plan too?" 

"No, Walter just happened. I wasn't supposed to sleep with him. I mean, my boss was going to kill me for that. Until..." 

"Until we all tumbled into one bed," Walter said. "Glad to know it wasn't all deceit." 

"You think I could have faked the way that I feel?" Krycek shot back. "You tell me, Walter, you think that Mulder is that hard to love? I found it all too easy. Stopping is what's hard..." 

"Oh, shit," Mulder moaned, and now he was the one who turned away, moving arm's length from his prisoner. 

* * *

Passing an old copper-domed former train station, Walter gave it a glance. It was now a federal courthouse...if they weren't careful, Mulder and he could end up on trial there for kidnapping. 

Glancing in the mirror at Krycek's sullen face, Walter asked, "You couldn't get a better job than hauling boom- boom for a bunch of Indians?" 

"They were good to me," Krycek explained. "Smoking Man's goons caught up with me in Oregon. I got away, but they hurt me pretty bad. Lady found me hiding in her fireworks stand and decided to give me a job. She even was giving me a birthday party tonight...my first birthday celebration. Some kid's place called Chuck E. Cheese..." 

"Chuck E. Cheese?" Mulder snorted. He looked at his former lover and partner. "I know you were there at my father's. Tell me about that and I'll let you go. Tell me." 

"You promise? You mean that, Mulder? I can't tell you who, but I can tell you how and why," Alex said. 

"Walter?" Mulder asked. 

"It's your show, Mulder," Walter replied. "I had my revenge." 

"It's a deal. You give me enough details to make me believe you and I'll let you go," Mulder bargained. 

Their eyes met and each man measured the other before Krycek nodded and said, "Okay, I'll give it to you, but it won't do you any good. They're everywhere, Mulder. They got their hooks into politicians, the FBI, everywhere." 

Krycek used his left hand to brush back his hair. He shot another look at Mulder and then slumped back against the seat. Eyes dulling, Krycek said, "When Smoking Man blew my cover, I ran. Ran from you. Ran from him. He tracked me down and taught me a lesson. I'm a fast learner when you apply the right stimulus...don't ever...don't ever get the Smoking-Man angry with you." 

The shaking voice strengthened. Krycek said, "The ass hole partnered me with a guy who's a psycho. Graduate of the School of the Americas. He's garbage. Loves to kill, just loves it. He likes to hurt people too. I had to live with this viper. You have no idea..." 

Shuddering, Alex moved his free hand on his neck, stroking it as if remembering something too terrible to voice. 

"Krycek, snap out of it. What about this man? He was the one who killed my father?" Mulder questioned. 

"Yeah, I was supposed to do it. The man dropped me off and I broke into the house. Once I saw your dad, I realized I couldn't do it. I had told myself that I wouldn't care. He was one of the old men. He had the power at one time just like my boss. His record was just as dirty..." 

Mulder's fist slammed into Alex's jaw and he screamed, "Take that back." 

Throwing another punch, Mulder grabbed a handful of shirt and realized Walter had stopped the car. Skinner turned around and said, "Mulder, that isn't going to accomplish anything." 

Krycek gasped, catching his breath, resentful, glittering eyes reproaching Mulder. He said, "I knew you didn't really care about the truth..." 

The whisper that followed was almost to hear, "or me," Krycek sadly added. 

"Finish your story, Krycek. You were in the house and thinking about doing killing Bill Mulder," Walter prompted. 

"Yeah, only I started to think that how Mulder would feel and I couldn't do it," Alex said. "My plan was to warn Mr. Mulder to shut up. I was going to tell him he was going to get his son killed if he talked. The man came into the bathroom and saw me in the mirror. I stepped forward and was going to make my plea. Shot came through the open window. Then the man who held my leash for Smoking-man pointed his gun at me and laughed. I wasn't ready to die so I went." 

"You expect me to believe that shit?" Mulder sighed. 

"Believe what you want," Alex said. "My life is over anyway. I just keep running because I don't want the Smoking-man to win." 

* * *

Walter waited for Mulder to process this through. After a long while, Mulder said, "It could have happened that way. Alex, why didn't you just come to me for help in the first place?" 

"Didn't want to get you killed or worse," Alex replied. "They want you alive for some reason, even the Smoking-Man, but if they had to lock you up...had to bury you in one of their private hospitals or prison, they would. You would rather be dead. I know that." 

Mulder's hand turned Alex's face by his chin to face him. "Tell me one more time. Did you kill my father? Is the story you told me true?" 

"I swear it, Mulder, on the only good thing that was ever in my life," Alex said. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Mulder muttered, his lanky body sinking back against the upholstery in despair. He put his arm over his eyes and his chest shook. Walter glanced back and saw Krycek look at Mulder and then quickly look away, blinking back his own tears. 

* * *

Starting the car, Walter grunted as he realized that he was disorientated, confused by the residential area. The Sheridan was south. He would just head south. However, he quickly found that the streets did not go through. He asked, "Krycek, you know this area? I want to go back to the Sheridan hotel." 

"With me?" Krycek asked. 

"Yes, I think we should make a plan. There has to be some way to bring the Smoking-Man down. Let Mulder and I pick your brain. Maybe we can find a way out of this mess for you," Walter said. 

"Oh, yeah, I should have known. I just thought..." Krycek trailed off. 

"You want us to have sex with you again?" Skinner asked, the thought stirring something he had been trying hard to repress. 

"Not just sex," Krycek said. His eyes darkened. He shook his head. "Never mind, it was stupid. Look, go right. Yeah, now left, and right again." 

It was a crazy street design, but the street had promise. Stop signs proclaimed it was a main street. Walter managed to join the flow of traffic and headed west. 

"Turn left on Mall Street," Alex told him. "You can follow that nearly all the way to the Sheridan." 

A short distance on the busy four-lane road brought them to a shopping center, dominated by a huge grinning rat statue. 

"Look, Alex, your relative?" Mulder asked. He sounded sarcastic and in control again. 

"That's where I was supposed to have a birthday right now," Alex said longingly. "Mona said everyone should have one kid party no matter how old they were." 

On impulse, Walter turned into the center. Gruffly, he said, "I've never been to Chuck E. Cheese." 

Mulder leaned over and unlocked the handcuff. He asked, "Why didn't you ever have a party?" 

"I grew up in a Russian orphanage until I was eight, Mulder. Food is scarce and birthdays are just another mark against the chance of ever having a family. One day, this tall, well-dressed English guy walked into the place. He pointed at me and I was picked. I was so excited. I thought I was being adopted! I was just a stupid kid to think there are any happy endings. He brought me to New York to a big fancy house. I was bright, nothing to do, but read in the place where I grew up. Now, I had tutors, language coaches. It took them less than a year to produce a kid who was as American as apple pie. Then I was placed in a Consortium family. Really a great deal growing up in a family where they look at you and wonder what's going on with their real kid who is up in space with the fucking aliens," Alex explained. He swallowed hard and added, "Shit, I didn't mean to say all of that." 

Walter shook his head. He believed that Krycek was telling the truth. It fit the facts that Mulder had gleaned from the fabric of lies of the shadow organization. He said, "Come on, Mulder, let go see what this giant rat place is about." 

* * *

A huge group of people mobbed Alex. "Hey, you made it!" said a grinning Indian man, who was as brown skinned and dark of eye as any habitue of 'Dances with Wolves'. He even had long black hair down to his shoulders. 

A fine-boned older woman with piercing blue eyes in an exotic face said sharply, "Jack, where the hell did you go? I just went to call Claude and let him know to get the kids ready and you were gone." 

"That was our fault," Mulder informed her, oozing charm. "We couldn't resist kidnapping Jack. It's been ages since I saw him. I'm Fox M...Madison and this is Walter Hyde. We're very old friends of Jack." 

Sharp eyes bored into his, but she shrugged and said, "I'm glad he has friends. The way I found him, I would have thought he didn't have any. I don't know why I trusted him, but he's a good worker. I'm Mona Church. This is my husband, Claude Sam." 

Alex said, "Mona, I'm going to have to leave. I'll pay the bond back somehow. I promise. Things are catching up with me. Things that you wouldn't want your kids and grand kids exposed to." 

The thin face with the sharp bone structure and slightly protuberant teeth looked calmly at Alex. "I can understand. Jack, whatever you are involved in, the one question you should ask yourself is whether it will have any meaning in another generation. Some fights are worth fighting." 

"I've been doing more running than fighting," Alex admitted. "That could change." 

"Think about it. But tonight, you are the birthday kid. Your only job is to have fun," the woman said. 

It was wild. A group of young people ranging from early teens to adulthood tried to keep herd on hyperactive younger children. Mona's beautiful daughter, a young woman with an unpronounceable Indian name, handled two of the youngest with the skills of a woman twice her age. Others...too many for the number of adults flitted into a pit of gaily colored plastic balls or climbed monkey like through an arrangement of tubes and cubes. 

Walter just tried to have more pizza in him than on him as the rampaging children flowed around the adults. 

Krycek moved through the crowd. The gawky young agent was gone forever. The man who had replaced him had acquired a cool and sort of inspired jazz as he walked. The worn denim clung to his pert rump, singing a come hither to Walter. Mulder was also enthralled and moved toward the seductive slide of those hips. 

Alex seemed to take the chaos in stride. He was with a honey-colored pixie-like girl who resembled both Mona and her daughter. Angel, as was her name, seemed to think that she owned the green-eyed man. She stomped her feet and made him try all the games that an adult could play. He was not allowed to remove his party hat though he looked sheepish and pleased. 

Walter watched Mulder and Alex laugh like loons as they played a game that consisted of pounding down cute rats, which popped out of holes. Finally, all of the heads were down. Angel made her way over with a towering man in a rat costume. 

"There he is! You stand with him and kiya Mona will take your picture with Chuck E Cheese," Angel commanded, as imperial as a queen. 

Shortly, Walter found himself posing with a grinning Mulder and a stunned looking Krycek. Polaroid pictures popped out like toast. Walter found himself tucking one in his pocket. Mulder and Krycek also received one. 

* * *

After a tearful parting with Angel, Krycek brushed his own eyes and walked back to the car with them. When he sat down, he said, "Angel is Mona's granddaughter. Her father was killed in a gangland shooting. Her mother has a drinking problem. She's almost as much of an orphan as I was. I don't know. She just seemed to like me from the moment her grandmother brought her down to the stands and she saw me. Asked me if I wanted to be her daddy... shit. I shouldn't have let her get close." 

"You're only human," Mulder said. "Come here." 

Walter saw Mulder enfold Alex in his arms. His lover said, "Alex, Walter asked the wrong question. It wasn't 'do you want to have sex with us'. It should be 'may we make love to you'. May we?" 

Lifting the face to his when Alex's head ducked away and down, Mulder said in a voice that could have come from an honeycomb or ripened grain in a field, "May we make love to you?" 

"Please, yes, please make love to me," Alex groaned, with a sob and a cry of joy fighting to swallow his words. 

Walter saw the kiss in the mirror. He felt so many things- hope, fear, but mostly just the desire to get back to that damn hotel. 

A few directions from Alex spoken in a meltingly passionate voice got them there. Trying to walk like three reputable men about to share a few drinks or a private talk, they crossed the lobby. 

The elevator doors slid shut and Walter took the chance to take his first kiss. He stared into moss green eyes and kissed each velvet moth-winged lid first. He tasted his way down until he reached the lips, pale pink as cherry blossoms, tenders as petals, hot and yielding as sun warmed waters. Walter's hand smoothed over Alex's back, molding that perfect ass with them. 

Alex collapsed against him, letting Walter hold him up. Closing his eyes, Walter nibbled the cupid bow upper lip, teased his tongue to encircle Alex's. He sucked on the trembling flesh lightly, pulling it into his own mouth. He felt a moan of passion exhale against his lips. At which point, the door opened. 

It was just a few feet but it seemed as if it took forever. Shutting the door, Mulder's eyes devoured them both as Walter undressed the man they both had loved...and lost. Found now for however long. 

The long neck arched back as Walter suckled on the pulse point wildly beating in the silken flesh. He made his way to the clavicle, a line of beauty flying across Alex's chest. He unfastened the jeans as Mulder took off the Doc Martens. 

His hands clasping both of their hips, Mulder tried to get their cocks in his mouth at the same time. Unsuccessful, the talented lips and tongue teased each in turn until both of them headed for the bed, pulling him up to tumble with them. 

Three men. Three mouths. Three hearts beating like rapid war drums. Moans and sighs washed over the bodies that seemed to strain to become one. 

After a length of delightful madness when none of them could coordinate anything other than the frantic kisses, the hands recognizing the blessed pleasure of touching and being touched by the only ones who could complete their souls, Walter's fingers teased Alex open. Mulder was already sweetly impaled, pushing back. Walter slid into hot, tight, flesh that seemed to pull him in. His hand tangled with two others as they all completed the circuit by coaxing Mulder's erection to jerk and spill in time to Alex's thrusts, Walter's thrusts. 

It was just possible to kiss two men almost as one. Only if you were so close that even a molecule of air could not separate your flesh. This was bliss, utter complete bliss. It was like something that had been stolen from the gods. It was fire and light. It was knowledge, completeness, and joy. 

A second time, Alex was coaxed between Walter's legs. Mulder supported his lover from a kneeling position as he stroked himself in time to Alex's tentative movements. 

"Go ahead, Alex. Don't be afraid. He won't break. He wants you inside him. You know how good it feels, how complete. Give it to him, Alex, give it all to him," Mulder directed. He turned Alex's face to his, the two of them kissing deeply above Walter before Mulder gave joined sweetness to Walter's seeking mouth. 

It was the only time he had ever did this with Alex. He hadn't known why he held that back, but now he was glad. It was clean and completed. No masks, no pretenses, just love. Always love. 

Walter's body arched, almost lifting Alex's entire weight as he came, roaring like a lion. Falling back, Walter said, "God, that was perfect. Alex, we have to find a way to stay together. I'll leave the FBI." 

"I will too," Mulder promised. "I can pursue my quest from outside. We'll be the three musketeers." 

Alex agreed, "Yes, oh hell, they'll probably kill us, but I can't leave again." 

* * *

Waking, Walter knew danger. Somehow the steps and a hushed voice outside told him everything he needed to know. Flinging Alex out of bed, Walter grabbed the man's clothes from the floor and shoved him toward the window. "Out. Run. Mulder, go with him." 

Alex obeyed, but Mulder scrambled for his gun. Light flooded the room. Dark figures outlined against the intense whiteness....something sweet and nauseating. 

Fading, Walter looked to the window that hung open. Had Alex escaped? His last thought was that of hope. 

* * *

Groaning, Walter untangled Mulder from his body. He was mildly sore. The room stank of something odd. Picking up his wristwatch, Walter was terrified. He was missing a day, an entire fucking day. 

"Mulder, wake up. It's Sunday," Walter said. 

"How can it be Sunday? We were here and about to make love...it was Friday night," Mulder argued. 

Handing Mulder the timepiece, Walter switched on the TV, confirming that the watch's date was correct. Shit, what could have happened? Had they drank or been drugged? 

Walter stood up and staggered to the mirror. There was a bite mark and scratches on his chest. Nothing unusual if Mulder was enthused and his lover often was enthused. 

Catching his toe, Walter picked up the jeans he had been wearing. Hmm, something in the pocket. He pulled out a Polaroid picture. Mulder, him, a giant rat and Alex Krycek staring at them both with such love in his eyes that it hurt to see it. 

"I have one too," Mulder said. 

"He must have found us, drugged us, and raped us," Walter said. 

Mulder picked up a tee shirt and held it to his nose. "This smells like Alex. The one I was wearing is gone." 

"The bastard..." Walter growled, "When I get my hands on him again, he'll wish he was in hell." 

Sad eyes stared at him and Mulder asked, "Why did he have to take the memory? Why?" 

Walter was silent as he echoed the same regret in his heart. Carefully, he slid the Polaroid in his wallet. It was evidence, nothing but evidence... 

And Walter would try very hard to believe that lie. 

The end 

Archived: January 18, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula 


End file.
